The present invention relates to an induction core winding device which can be used to facilitate winding of induction coils.
Induction coils used in a wide variety of electrical and electronic devices comprise a toroidal iron core with a plurality of turns of wire wrapped around the ring, i.e. down through the center and up around the outside. For many applications, such cores are wound by hand. Hand winding is awkward, time consuming and consequently expensive.
Attempts to automate core winding have produced devices which are unduly complex and expensive. In addition to the high initial investment, continuing expenditures of time and funds for maintenance are required.
There remains a need for a simple and comparatively inexpensive device for facilitating winding of cores which can enhance the capabilities of a human operator without requiring a large initial investment or substantial maintenance expenditures.